Fifty Gestures
by Randomsplashes
Summary: Christmas Day is full of surprises for our fellow nations. Prompt-Christmas Day for 50 Prompt Fic Challenge. Pairings: Denmark/Norway, USUK, Lithuania/Poland & slight France/Canada
1. Leisure

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia- if I did, Sealand would be a good boy and help Mama Tino do chores around the house :B**

**I'm currently having a bit of a writer's block on my upcoming stories and I decided to distract myself. I challenged myself to write 50 oneshot Fics with**** different prompts for each chapter. And the pairings are various xD I'm guessing that the minimum word count is around 500 words.  
**

** Honestly I only have a few pairings up my sleeves D: So feel free to suggest any Hetalia pairing xD  
**

**

* * *

Leisure**

Nothing was more satisfying to Tino than laying in the meadows with his 'husband'.

The Finnish man absentmindedly played with Berwald's golden locks, they felt so soft and silky between his fingers, a surprising contrast to the Swedish's appearance. Berwald had always held an unnerving aura and often frightened his own citizens, whether he was born with it or not, Tino still loved him. Despite the cold and menacing demeanor, Berwald was gentle and kind. Tino couldn't remember the last time they had argued nor fought against another.

Whenever Tino had the chance, he'd feel Berwald up. Not that kind of 'feel' but the soft brushes of exchange between noses or hands. Of course, those touches never wandered too far off their boundaries. In all honesty, Tino was too shy to admit that he enjoyed it just as much with the Swedish man.

Facing Berwald's direction, Tino continued to play with the other nation's hair, and occasionally brushed the Swedish's smooth pale skin. Needless to say, the Finnish man flushed softly and apologized.

However, Tino's apology was stopped by a soft grunt from Berwald. Turning his head towards the Swedish man, Tino couldn't help but feel memorized by those dazzling blue orbs.

Somehow, the smaller nation found himself gaping at almost every part of the man's body.

"T'no.." Berwald whispered softly, bringing his hand close to the Finnish's cheeks, cooling the other nation's flushed face.

"Y-Yes..Su-san?" Tino's cheeks flared again, it seemed that not even Berwald's cold hands could cool down the smaller nation.

Suddenly the Finnish man found himself swept up by the other nation and straight into the toned chest of Berwald's. Sputtering with shock, Tino struggled at first but succumbed to the heartfelt embrace.

Tino could easily feel his heartbeat speeding up as his hands innocently brushed the toned, muscular chest hidden in the Swedish's heavy blue jacket. Was he going to have a heart attack every time they hugged? Well, it wasn't as if Tino disliked their embrace, but he felt strangely comfortable. Foreign and familiar feelings engulfed the smaller nation.

Fear. Embarrassment. Bliss.

Those emotions ran through Tino's body, a part of him, fear, wasn't used to the sudden embrace or Berwald's touch and Tino often berated himself for displaying such behavior. Another, embarrassment, shook the smaller nation; despite their history together, Tino often didn't quite understand the physical greetings that lovers gave to one another. In fact, Tino was clueless in some of the daily routines that lovers took part in.

And the final one, bliss, which the Finnish man understood quite well. Tino had to admit that he was an optimist who enjoyed getting involved in delightful Finnish festivals, and their hug had left Tino brimming with happiness. Just like the time they had made love, their sweat slick bodies pressed against one another, desire running through-

Tino could feel liquid gushing from his nose.

Oh goodness. The smaller nation mentally slapped himself for staining Berwald's and his own clothes.

"T'no, let m' look at th't." Skilled and calloused hands reached for Tino's bloody nose. The Finnish man couldn't even look at his lover and resorted to staring aimlessly at the ground. Tino made a mental note to never think of those thoughts unless he was prepared.

In a matter of seconds, the coppery liquid stopped streaming, and something soft was plastered at the top of Tino's nose.

"Th're, it's all b'tter now." The Swedish man leaned over and gently patted the tip of Tino's injured nose.

Somehow, while Berwald was busy patching up his bloody nose, Tino felt extremely roused up. Was it all from loss of blood? Or was it simply just the close proximity between the two nations? Screw it. Tino didn't have time to ponder such things, his head was spinning and he desperately needed air.

"Su-san..." Tino murmured softly, "I-I need air Su-san..."

Glancing seductively at his lover, Tino edged himself closer to Berwald; he couldn't care less if Hana-tamago came up to them right now, all he wanted was a piece of Sweden. Lips curled and his violet eyes heavily lidded, Tino closed the distance between the two nations. It was breathtaking, Tino felt sensations running up and down through his spine, the kiss was perfect for the smaller nation.

"T'no..." Berwald softly moaned, it nearly drove Tino mad hearing that velvet voice of his lover. Their actions intensified with each touch, and Tino found himself in a tangible body of mess. The Finnish man was amazed by how their bodies had molded perfectly, everything seemed to fall correctly in place.

"Oh...my...gosh Su-san.." Tino wasn't sure if he could hold himself from ripping off his own clothes. Grasping onto Berwald's hair, Tino began jerking buttons off the Swedish man's jacket, it was as if he had suddenly acquired a new found lust. Any moment now, Tino nearly ripped the last of Berwald's clothing, leaving only a bright Swedish pair of undergarment.

"Su-san..." Tino was so sure that Berwald had _purred_ in response. "I want you-"

"DE SU-YO! Why are you on top of Papa, Mama?" Oh great. The smaller nation whipped his head towards the source of the voice. Tino did not like this at all. Especially when his 'adopted' son had a video camera in his hand and Hana-Tamago on the other arm.

"P'ter..." Berwald's eyes widened like saucers and quickly covered his 'wife' and himself up.

"P-Peter! G-Go to your room! You will never, ever, speak of this again you hear me?"

"Whatever Mama, Prussia just told me to video-tape you guys, it's not like I did anything wrong. Desu yo~"

"Excuse me Peter?"

Prussia, ordering his son to take videos...of him and Su-san?

Whatever the feeling Tino harbored at the moment, it was certainly frightening. Perhaps it was the 'motherly instincts' that was hidden in the Finnish man that prompted him to protect his family.

After all, being a good 'wife' meant getting rid of _rats_, and the smaller nation knew exactly how to handle it.

Berwald could only hope that Prussia had better finish his will by the time Tino had gotten to him.

* * *

_**A/N: **_**Hurray! Finished the first prompt xD HAHAHA DESU-YO~ Finland's going to strangle him for that! Just kidding xD What did you guys think of it? Read and Review~ Oh yeah, feel free to suggest any prompts or pairings xD**


	2. Turtles

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia for the thousandth time D:**

**Hey everyone!** **Thanks for the wonderful reviews! I'm really grateful for the success xD Anyways, I will still update Alphabet Soup and focus on the next stories. But currently I'm focusing on the Prompt challenge, and I'd really love some suggestions for pairings or prompts, so go ahead and feel free to suggest any~**

**_Translations: esposa-wife (We all know how much Antonio wants Lovi as his wife~)_****  
**

**I was kind of inspired by the 'turtle' strip xD Enjoy~**

**

* * *

**_**Turtles  
**_

Romano was certainly not pleased with the current situation.

The Italian, who had been moody the entire morning, had been eager for his siesta. Hell, he worked his ass off picking tomatoes with the Spaniard bastard just for the sake of it. However, his lovely siesta was surely out of his mind now as he gaped at the living room.

Turtles. _Dammit._

Dozens of tiny, green turtles swarmed the entire living room, covering his beloved couch and table. It was a horrendous sight to the Italian; there seemed to be no end to where they had come from. Romano wasn't sure if he could resist shooting these things.

This had to be that bastard Spain's fault.

"..Oi! T-This isn't very funny you bastard..."_ Where the hell are you Spain?_

Clinging to the door, the Italian drew in shaky breaths, how the hell was he able to get them out now? Somehow while the nation had been panicking, a 'lone' turtle had latched onto the Italian's trousers. Feeling movements on his leg, Romano leaned down and nearly shrieked in shock as the turtle glanced innocently in response.

"S-Shit! What the hell do you want?"

The turtle continued to stare innocently, its head tilted out of curiosity. _Turtles don't have fucking innocent faces!_ To the Italian, those menacing brown eyes and razor sharp flippers of the turtle were frightening.

_Why do they look so fucking scary?_

Frustrated, Romano began shrugging the turtle off, it was the least he could do from destroying the 'thing'. However, the creature had other plans. Much to the nation's dismay, the turtle continued to climb up his leg with ease. Gulping nervously, Romano panicked, his mind desperately urging to shove the turtle but the unfortunate Italian's limbs were unresponsive and went limp.

_Shit! First it's the French asshole, then Spaniard bastard_, _now its fucking turtles!_

_"_...Stop c-climbing on me!"

Needless to say the turtle continued its climb, not even bothered by the Italian's antics. Just as the turtle reached the nation's hip, its head lowered and bit softly against the soft clothing, earning a loud yelp from Romano.

It wasn't that Romano was scared of turtles, rather, he was petrified of them, and having one turtle gnawing on his hip was not a good thing. Not only that was unnerving enough, other turtles had begun climbing onto the Italian's ankles. Goodness, Romano wanted to hide and crawl his way into a hole. It was embarrassing and ridiculous, a nation like him, terrified by harmless small creatures.

The Italian's fortune continued downhill; the enormous amount of turtles overwhelmed Romano. Absentmindedly limping over to the sofa, the Italian flopped onto the soft cushions. Memories of his experiences with turtles flooded the poor Italian's head before the nation lost consciousness. The last thing he saw was the unforgettable face of the Spaniard.

_Dammit.....This must be my punishment for living with bastard Spain!_

_

* * *

_Antonio was really concerned. After a busy morning and comfortable siesta the Spaniard couldn't find Romano in his room. It was strange, usually the Italian would usually sleep in the Spaniard's own bedroom during siestas-even though the Italian consistently denied it. If there was any disturbance, Antonio would be pelted by tomatoes, however, Romano was gone.

"Hmmm....why isn't Romano here?"_Could it be? Did Francis kidnap him again?_

Panic struck through the Spaniard, _if_ Francis did take him, there was no way Antonio would allow him take his precious lover/nation again. Romano was his _esposa_, and it was Antonio's duty to save him from any danger. Perhaps calling some allies would work; Gilbert would certainly help him, or even Arthur; he knew that the Englishman wanted to kick Francis' ass.

Antonio ran as fast as he could to the nearest telephone in his house-the living room. _I will be the hero and save Romano, just maybe he'll would finally confess his love to me and we'll live happily ever after as married husband and-_

"....E-Eh?"

Antonio stared dumbfounded at the sight in front of him. Somehow he was wrong about Francis kidnapping his _esposa_. The entire living room was swarmed by turtles-adorable and innocent green creatures. However, that wasn't what captured the Spaniard's attention.

It was his beloved Romano, huddled in the corner of the sofa, sleeping with turtles in his arms.

Antonio had to pinch himself, was he dreaming? Sunlight caressed the Italian's face, making the nation even more beautiful. The usual scowl was replaced by a peaceful frame, and the Italian soft breaths showed a completely different side to Antonio. And seeing the other nation embracing those turtles in a motherly gesture melted the Spaniard's heart.

"You're so beautiful Lovi..."

As if on cue, the Italian's eyes fluttered, and his mouth furrowed back into a slight scowl.

"Wake up Lovi~ You never told me that you loved cuddling with turtles."

If Antonio wasn't so mesmerized by the adorable sight of his lover, he would have chuckled at Romano's flabbergasted look. And indeed, his favorite Italian grew into a deep shade of tomato-red. Immediately, Romano sat upright and pried the creatures off and much to the two nation's dismay, clung tightly against Romano's shirt.

_Awww Romano~ You're too cute!_

"I-It's not what you t-think it is you bastard!" Romano shouted in embarrassment. Antonio was too busy paying attention to the Italian's flushed cheeks and soft pink lips.

"Dammit Spain, you bastard! Don't you dare fuck with me, I'm going to beat the living daylights out of you!" Somehow during Romano's rant, the Spaniard noticed the other nation clutching the turtles tightly against his chest. Antonio couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealousy.

"Lovi...." The Spaniard murmured softly, his eyes averting to Romano's entire body.

"..What the hell is it? Stop staring at me dammit!" The Italian clutched the turtles even tighter against his chest. _That does it!_

"_Romano_." Antonio commanded, "Which one is it? Me or the turtles?"

"...T-The fuck? What are you talking about you bastard-"

"Which one do you _love _more? _Me_ or _turtles_?"

"......Um...dammit.."

The Italian merely lost the words to respond. Antonio took it as a yes and crashed his body against Romano's in a tight embrace.

"Oh, how I love you so Romano. You're too cute for words." The Italian punched him in reply.

"S-Shut it Spain..."

An idea clicked in Antonio's head.

"Hey Lovi~ Lets go name our children~" The Spaniard clearly heard the sputters and curses from his lover.

"...Just what are you talking about you bastard?"

"The turtles of course! They've grown quite an attachment to you!"

Despite his comment, Antonio narrowed his eyes and glared at the turtles, whom stared back at the nation with mischievous grins.

There was no way he was going to let them _steal_ his lover. The battle was on.

Little did the Italian know that life was about to get hectic.

* * *

**VE~ VE~ Finished xD Oh my~ Poor Romano~ ;D  
**

**The battle is on between Antonio and the turtles~ I wonder what the names should be for the turtles xD What did you guys think? R&R?**

**I'm going back to school soon, and hopefully homework doesn't distract me from writing more prompts Dx  
**


	3. Rock Band

**Hey everyone! I'm back after a short delay, and I'm very grateful for all the amazing reviews! And especially the 'turtle' prompt xD (No worries, there may be a sequel in the works since you guys asked for them xD) And hopefully I will have time to finish more prompts since I may be busy with school and feel free to suggest any pairings for prompts~  
**

**Next prompt-Rock Band is up! Pairing: Russia/China (Give China some love x3) I think that there's a lack of China related fics lately D:Btw using human name for Russia and China xD**

**I just happened to be listening All American Rejects the other day :B Anyways, enjoy the story xD**

**

* * *

**

**Rock Band  
**

Who the hell invented this ridiculous game?

Yao frowned and furrowed his brows as he stared at the 'object' before him. This couldn't get any worse for the older nation. First, the Asian had his lovely nap interrupted by Shinatty-chan, who had rummaged his refrigerator for snacks, then had his home invaded by his fellow Allied nations and now, he was busy figuring out the strange object before him.

It was just like a regular guitar, yet it was much smaller and made of plastic. However, what confused Yao was the 5 colored buttons substituting the strings and the graphic designs of eagles and stars embedded on the guitar. It puzzled the nation why there was such need for such wacky decorations. And as well, there was something Yao lacked at the moment.

_Where the hell is the manual aru?_

The American had given Yao the foreign product and forced him to play it with the other nations without even giving the instructions or manual. This made it even more confusing for the frustrated man.

It wasn't as if Yao was stupid enough not to understand playing video games, heck, he could just as be amazing as Japan! But nowadays, his older age often had him question about all the new technology other nations made and certainly this 'Rock Band' game wasn't an exception.

"Oi! China! Aren't you going to play?" The Brit's voice interrupted Yao's thoughts.

England, donned in a British flag shirt, was busy singing to the lyrics from some punk song while America began strumming the plastic guitar with ease, hitting the colored buttons correctly on the screen.

"Eyah...I don't think I will aru..." Yao's voice trailed off; he just couldn't muster the strength to ask the others to teach him. Besides, listening to a tone deaf England slurring words was enough of a sight for the Asian.

"Ahaha~ I wonder why our _petit _China isn't playing Rock Band?"

France stared seductively towards Yao with a smug grin. The older nation couldn't help but feel generally disgusted by France's horrible advances.

"Because, aru," His patience was wearing off, "I don't understand the _stupid_ game aru!"

In anger, Yao threateningly picked up the object and pointed accusingly at the three nations. He had no idea why this game had to involve innuendo from France and lots of horrible choice of songs. All the other nation's urging made him even more frustrated by the moment. There was no way the nation could get all of them out of his home.

"I can't believe you call _this,_" Yao pointed the plastic guitar towards the Allied nations with emphasis. "a freaking _video game_ aru! I'm out of here aru."

Heading towards the door with dignity, Yao absentmindedly kept his head to the ground and strode out.

_Thump._

Eh? Confused and surprised by the abrupt collision, Yao stayed still for a few seconds. His temper was rising, and whichever Allied nation he had bumped into better prepare for a whacking from his frying pans. Unfortunately, a _very_ familiar chuckle arose and there was no mistaking who it was.

"_Hehe_~ I found you Comrade Yao~"

The older nation turned his head upwards and glared angrily at the Russian. It disturbed him how suggestive they looked. Russia had wrapped his arms tightly around the Asian. Much to Yao's dismay, the Russian was smiling innocently towards the other Allied nations.

Smacking Russia's head softly, Yao pried himself off of the Russian. There was no doubt that Yao would start a long lecture about respecting personal spaces.

"You are infuriating aru! I will make sure you will learn your lesson aru."

"Hey China, aren't you going a little too far?" England slurred, and swayed around before being held by America.

"I agree with _Angleterre_." Yao whipped his head around and glared at the Frenchman. "_Mon cheri,_ why don't you settle down and relax with us?"

"Yeah, for once I totally agree with Iggy and the wine bastard."

"So will Comrade Yao join us~?" The eagerness in Russia's voice was _too obvious_.

"Eyah..." The Asian nation couldn't help it; he had to play this 'Rock Band' game or else it would drive him nuts. "Fine aru..."

_Don't even think of messing with an ancient nation aru!_

_"Hehe~ _I want to play with you Comrade Yao~"

_

* * *

_The Asian nation was so easy to _tease_.

Ivan leaned over and tentatively watched as Yao went back to take the guitar. Just the thought of seeing the smaller country gave shivers to the Russian; he was very excited to see his favorite nation play. However, when America, England and France left the room for snacks, Ivan noticed the Asian nation fidgeting as he picked All American Reject's _Dirty Little Secret_. From Ivan's perspective, he could easily see the droplets of sweat on Yao's very _anxious _face. Not only that, the tall country could see the Asian fumbling with the guitar-was Yao really that naive at Rock Band?

He smiled mischievously.

It really didn't matter to Ivan whether the Asian was inexperienced with video games, as long as he caught his prey, the Russian would be content. Living in the harsh conditions of his native land wasn't meant for nothing and certainly Rock Band was not an exception. Ivan was determined to catch his _prey_.

Sauntering over to Yao, Ivan sneaked up and swiftly grabbed the Asian's delicate hands. He was quite proud of himself, seeing that the Asian only noticed him a few seconds later.

"Eyah! Russia! Get your hands away from me! Can't you see I'm trying to play this game aru?"

So typical of his prey to say that. The Russian gripped his hands tighter and smiled childishly at the smaller nation.

"Comrade Yao is having a bit of a trouble da? Let me teach you how to play instead~"

Ivan patiently watched, seeing the range of emotions from Yao's face. Anger and shame clouded the Asian, not that it surprised Ivan at all. In a matter of moments, the other nation surrendered, giving Ivan the upper hand.

Checkmate.

Yao was all his. Loosening his grip on the Asian, Ivan pressed his body closer to Yao, causing retorts from the smaller nation. It was expected of Yao yelling and refusing help from him. Before long, the game screen appeared on the television. In other words, the game began.

_Let me know that I've done wrong,  
When I've known this all along,  
I go around a time or two,  
Just to waste my time with you._

Ivan could feel Yao's hands trembling sightly as the notes appeared on the screen, he willed himself not to embrace the smaller nation and focused on coaxing Yao. He took hold of the Asian's hands and began strumming, hitting all the correct notes.

_Tell me all that you've thrown away,  
Find out games you don't wanna play,  
You are the only one that needs to know--_

The Russian took a quick glance towards the smaller nation, seeing the awed expression on the Asian's face was pretty much self-explanatory. _You're so adorable da~_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret,  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you`ll be just another regret,  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret,  
Who has to know?_

Despite the Asian's small frame and appearance, Ivan found it amazing to see how adaptive Yao could be. The smaller nation was already strumming the notes without his help, and much to his own dismay, Yao had hit all the correct notes.

_When we live such fragile lives,  
It's the best way we survive,  
I go around a time or two,  
Just to waste my time with you_

Such fragile lives, that was reality-check to Ivan, his life as a nation wasn't so easy and seeing that his time with Yao was limited, he had better use it.

_Tell me all that you've thrown away,  
find out games you don't wanna play,  
you are the only one that needs to know-  
_

The song was just perfect for the pair, it reminded Ivan of his relationship with Yao. He often spent his time around the Asian, and got rejected in return. All those games he had played with the Asian weren't enough. But it didn't matter to Ivan if that wasted his time, all he wanted was Yao to be his own little secret. Ivan's feelings to Yao were much more than a simple want or need, he needed to be one with him.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret,  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret,  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret._

It was enough for Ivan. He grabbed the nearby remote and paused the game, obviously earning shouts from Yao. Casually hovering above the smaller nation, Ivan smiled softly towards Yao, relishing the milky skin and the Asian's fine smooth locks.

"Comrade Yao." Ivan spoke softly, his voice no longer bearing the childishness he had shown.

"W-What is i-it aru?" Surprise and confusion flashed across the Asian's face.

"I want Comrade Yao to call me by my real name." Perhaps it was his greatest wish to have Yao call him by his real name.

"E-Eh? I'm not sure what you're talking about Russi-"

"It's Ivan."The larger nation corrected.

He could see Yao at a loss for words, was it too sudden for him to ask the smaller nation such a favor?

"_Ivan_" This time, the Russian was at a loss for words. Hearing that voice uttering his true name melted that dark and conflicting walls of his.

With little time to lose, Ivan tightly embraced Yao, ignoring retorts from the other nation. At first, the Asian struggled against his grip, but surrendered as Ivan placed his lips against Yao's silky black locks.

"Ivan..." The Russian's heart rushed again, Yao had said his name again. "W-Will you let go of me aru? It's a little embarrassing...."

It was so typical of his favorite nation. Bringing his head to Yao's eye-level, Ivan placed a soft peck to the Asian's forehead, fueling Yao's face into another flush. He was sure to let the other Allied nations see just what kind of_ relationship_ he had with Yao.

"Comrade Yao~Will you be my little secret?"

"S-Shut it aru."

Ivan brought his lips to Yao, silencing any other remarks.

Who knew that Rock Band was this convenient at catching prey?

* * *

**Finished~ Veeee~ Russia is so good at playing games (especially mind games!) lol Heehee, all the other nations will be in shock-mostly Belarus...watch out China~**

**What did you guys think of it? Feel free to review all you like :D I'm hoping that more prompts will be up soon!**


	4. Games

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Norway's curls…..**

**Thank you guys for reviewing! You have no idea how grateful I am for these reviews~ Sorry for not updating Fifty Gestures! I've been busy lately; I suffered a major writer's block too-not the best thing in the world when you've got exams and stuff. But anyways, hopefully I'll continue to write more! I'll make sure to reply to your reviews when I have the time~ I would love it if anyone suggested prompts or pairings-it would be appreciated!**

**Anyways, I really felt like writing a short Denmark/Norway one-shot. I wasn't too sure if Denmark had a nickname for Norway so I chose 'Nor'. I think it suits Norway quite well~**

**Quick translations (I think they're mostly accurate....) -_ Danmark_-Danish for Denmark_, __"Guds hjælp, Folkets kærlighed, Danmarks styrke_" Denmark's royal motto for "The Help of God, the Love of the People, and the strength of Denmark."**

**By the way, the prompt is 'Games' :)**

* * *

** Games**

Denmark wasn't sure what interested him the most-his best friend Norway's floating curls or how ridiculously adorable-ahem-_sexy _he looked right now.

"Oi! _Nor_!"

Norway was ignoring him again, just as expected from the smaller nation. The Dane didn't mind it though, Nor always treated him like that ever since they were young. He actually found it to be quite cute but there was no way he'd ever acknowledge that!

"Hey Nor~ My lovely Nor~ Make me a sandwich!"

Well that didn't work well as Denmark had hoped. Norway, who was sitting across from the Dane, had now completely turned his back against him. The taller nation grinned; so they were back to playing these games again, the whole cat-dog thing between him and Nor.

The game was rather simple-annoy or tick off the other nation until they resigned or walked away. The loser had to follow the winner's orders for two weeks, no exceptions. Most of the time Denmark lost-it wasn't his fault for getting distracted by other things! His life was based on excitement not reading or summoning magical monsters.

Denmark settled himself comfortably against Norway, reaching over to grab the book the smaller nation had been reading.

"Hi Nor. Whatcha_ reading_?"

Apparently there were books on '_obliterating_' your fellow nation. Not that Denmark was scared or anything, but he could feel that Norway had been reading that book for a_ reason_.

"Shut up and give me back my book…" Norway glared and attempted to grab the book away from the taller man. No matter how deadly the glance was, the smaller nation couldn't pry the book off of the Dane's hands.

"Nuh uh! You can't have it back! You need to go out more instead of summoning these weird things-everyone thinks you're insane just like England!"

A throbbing vein appeared on Norway's forehead.

_Oh yeah_. He was going to _win_ this one for sure.

However, Denmark noticed something, the smaller nation's was flushed and pink, was Norway blushing or crying? The apparent wetness on the smaller nation's eyes was a surprise and Norway's cold demeanor had completely changed. In fact, Denmark relished that change; it was good seeing a little color in that pale, milky smooth skin-

Was he actually fantasizing about Norway?

Denmark shook those thoughts out of his head. He would fantasize about that later. For a nation, he was pretty good at setting those thoughts aside. Right now, that slight vulnerable look on Norway's face was priceless. Perhaps he should have embraced the smaller nation or something but the Dane's mind had other ideas. Rather than comforting Norway, Denmark went on teasing him.

"A-Are you crying Nor? " Denmark stifled his giggle. "I mean, it's alright to cry, I mean I'm a crybaby..." Making baby noises, Denmark didn't seem to realize the change of look on Norway's face. And boy did Norway look dead serious-as if killing monsters wasn't enough.

"Hey Nor, aren't ya listening? Or are you too busy wiping those tears?....."

"..........." The icy, murderous expression on Norway's face was obvious enough for Denmark to realize that he'd gone too far.

_Shit._

Oh crap, he was so _screwed_.

If looks could kill, Denmark would have been shot, stabbed, castrated, tarred and molested (by courtesy of France) Not only that was scary enough, Norway's expression had changed again from that murderous look into that bat-shit crazy Russia expression.

Cold smooth hands grabbed the Dane's arms and knocked the taller nation so he was lying on his back. This forced Denmark to see that killing glare from Norway's eyes and he let out a rather high pitched squeak. The Norwegian straddled his hips while taking hold of his arms. Denmark had to admit, he had a pretty good view of Norway at the moment. But that didn't stop Denmark at all as the Dane struggled to pry Norway off of him.

"U-Um...Nor? You could stop, you know, uh, sitting on me..." The Dane squeaked in an unmanly octave. However, Norway was busying himself with Denmark's shirt. By busying, he meant by tearing off that velvet red coat Denmark was wearing.

"Oh my god...w-what are you doing?"

Norway glared in response, the Norwegian wasn't stupid. He knew that Denmark secretly enjoyed this. The Dane was a closet pervert despite his hyper and daring personality.

"I s-said, what are you d-doing Nor?"

"Stripping you. Now shut up or lose."

The Norwegian was right, Denmark was really loving this. However, the taller nation continued to put on an act, the Dane wasn't ready to give up yet. Prying his arms off of Norway's hands, Denmark attempted to push himself away. But what was the point? In response to Denmark, Norway grabbed his abused coat and crashed their foreheads together.

Feeling the hot, heavy breaths from Norway, the Dane gulped. He knew that he shouldn't have refused the Norwegian in the first place. Norway pressed his hands against the Dane's cheeks, he whispered softly.

"Stop struggling. You've already lost the game."

Oh right. Denmark wasn't the type to surrender. He'd put up a fight first before anything. If he only had the guts to actually fight Norway, the Dane might have had won.

"I haven't lost! You're underestimating-"

Denmark never knew what was coming next as Norway crashed their mouth together, lips mending into a perfect kiss.

Wow. Just _wow_.

That was the most _amazing _kiss in Denmark's life.

He was so ready to lose the game now.

"All right, all right. You win the game again Nor."

Curling his lips into a soft smirk, Norway's eyes glinted with victory. Denmark could only pray for his life that Norway wouldn't make him do dangerous things for the next two weeks.

"So let's see..." Norway trailed off, smirking mischievously.

"Why don't we continue where we left off now?"

_That's what I'm talking about!_ Denmark sighed in relief, it was better than having to read books about Norwegian history.

But he was wrong, completely wrong for the Dane's grin dropped into full out horror as Norway brought out real authentic whips and cuffs.

"So France showed me some new things the other day..."

The Dane gulped; he was so not ready for the change. Where the hell was France? Denmark made a note to himself to find that blasted Frenchman.

"Did I forget to mention? I'm topping this time _Danmark_."

_"Guds hjælp, Folkets kærlighed, Danmarks styrke..."_

What happened next was untold and never spoken of again.

There was nothing needed to be discussed of. Only the Nordics knew that Norway left more than just a few _marks_ on the taller nation. And Denmark knew one thing for sure.

_France_ was so going to talk with his axe later.

* * *

**Ve~ Ve~ Norway 'playing' with Denmark is so amusing. I had so much fun with this prompt, probably my favorite prompt at the moment. So yeah, what did you guys think of it? Review? Feel free to suggest any prompts or pairings~**


	5. Christmas Eve

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, it would be nice though...**

**Hey everyone! Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I'm really glad to see the responses. So, it's basically Christmas Eve here and I thought of another prompt to do. This time there's a variety of pairings-Russia/China, France/Canada, Sweden/Finland, Germany/Italy and Spain/Romano. I used both human and country names for the prompt. **

**And yes, the turtles are back again!** **V-chan-rides-a-roflcopter recommended great names for the turtles Ferdinand and Isabella! As well, the other turtle's names are Romano Jr. & Antonio Jr. ~ Feel free to recommend more names! I may also write 'Christmas Day' prompt soon :)  
**

**So anyways, hope you enjoy it!  
**

**Rough Translations: _privEt Привет!_-'Hi' in Russian, _Angleterre-_England,_ Amerique_-America, _petit-_small, _Matthieu_-French for 'Matthew'_, mi amor-_my love, _mon cheri_-my dear, _magnifique_-magnificent **

* * *

**Christmas Eve**

_On the night before Christmas, there was not a sound or creak heard throughout the world. Parents slept and children dreamed of toys and Christmas joy. While they slept, their fellow nations celebrated, each and every country reliving the Christmas spirit of the countless Christmases in their long lifetimes. _

* * *

_Beijing, China_

Yao Wang was never the one to celebrate a western holiday.

He had only done so since his people had began celebrating Christmas lately. Not that the 4000 year old man minded, Yao simply followed his people's traditions. Brushing the ebony locks from his eyes, China glared at the unfinished Christmas tree. Had he been younger, he would have easily used his youthful vigor to complete such an easy task. However, the youthfulness he had possessed faded centuries ago.

Yao had only two hours to put it up before Christmas Eve.

Why did he bother putting up a petty Christmas tree in the first place?

All his former children were gone. He risked so much to raise every one of them, and each one left him to become independent nations.

Hong Kong was probably setting up some massive fireworks for his people. China was certain that Taiwan and Korea was celebrating Christmas with Japan over at some karaoke place. None of them ever bothered to contact him anyways.

Well, it was going to be the same Christmas as the one before. And China was sure it was going to be the same next year too.

_Ding! Dong!_

China's eyes perked up at the sound. It was certainly a surprise that anyone would visit him at this hour. The smaller nation rushed towards the entrance door and peeked out. Who could possibly be visiting him at a moment like this?

Russia?!

The large nation stood politely in front of the smaller country and grinned. Yao watched as the Russian held out his gift-a finely knitted scarf. In Russia's right arm held a large bottle of vodka.

"privEt Привет! Comrade Yao! It's a pleasure to see you da. I brought a gift for you!" Large, mitten hands tentatively gave the prized scarf to China.

"W-What is this aru?" China stared at Russia, puzzled by his kind gesture.

"It's a present da! It's what neighbors do for each other right?" Russia softly giggled. The smaller country wasn't sure how to react in this situation. Well, at least he wasn't forgotten by some nations.

"….I see then… thank you aru." A smile graced softly on China's lips. He hadn't felt this content before. It felt _nice_.

"May I come in?~"

What was the harm in doing so?

He hadn't had company in a while now. The smaller country held the door and ushered the Russian in.

"Hehe~ it's nice celebrating Christmas with friends da?"

Russia was right. Two lonely countries celebrating Christmas wasn't such a bad idea after all. Placing the soft fabric against his neck, China embraced the newly acquired warmth. There was one thing he knew for sure now.

He finally understood the spirit of Christmas.

* * *

_Paris, France_

Sipping his exquisite wine, France quietly relished the smooth taste of his drink. It wouldn't long before the start of his Christmas rampage-the _infamous_ one. The one where every nation dreaded and feared-the only event where no country could evade his molesting skills....

The Frenchman _had_ to make it up for missing out last year.

France had no one but himself to blame for falling for _Angleterre's _evil plan to get him wasted. He was certain that this year would live up to its potential. Oh, there was nothing that could get in his way now.

"_Oui! The time has come, my darlings._"

Last time his rampage hadn't started off too good. Finland was a bummer-too fussy and sensitive. And that dog Hanatamago didn't quite help either. It didn't bring good memories at all, especially since the Frenchman had gotten a fistful from Sweden the next day.

France knew that he could pay a visit to Angleterre or Amerique this year, but he was sure the two love birds were probably together again. Those two were too boring to be with, France needed excitement and lust. Just which country should he visit first?

A visit to Canada would suffice.

Perhaps it was time to warm up his _sweet, petit Matthieu_.

* * *

_Sicily, Italy_

"Dammit! Why did you bring that _potato bastard_?"

"_Ve~ Ve~_ Stop arguing brother! I want Germany to be here!"

Ludwig could feel his blood pressure rising each minute. Just how did he get himself to come here in the first place? He should be celebrating Christmas back in Germany and definitely not in Italy.

"That's because you've been around with that stupid potato macho for too long!"

"Brother! You're so mean-"

"_Could both of you please just **shut up**_?"

Despite his outburst, the German didn't really mean to scare the two Italians. Well, he had finally gotten the Vargas brothers to quiet down. So that was a plus. However, there was another problem.

Spain.

Well, to be more precise, _Spain_ and his _turtles._

"Hey Ludwig! Aren't they so cute?" A turtle was pushed in his face. It was rather wet and cold for the taller nation to handle. Isabella, the turtle on his face, was currently gnawing on his finely slicked hair. Not a good idea to piss off a German.

"You could even put them on the Christmas trees!" Ludwig knew that Spain was rather hyper and excited at times, but right now the Spaniard was going a bit too far. Watching Spain busy himself by putting both Ferdinand, Antonio Jr. and Romano Jr. on the trees looked dangerous. The turtles could fall and hurt themselves and the Spaniard wouldn't even know it.

"Oi! Spain you bastard! You're going to_ kill _the turtles!"

Spain only chuckled at Romano's response. It was quite daring of the Spaniard to actually mess with Romano because even Ludwig knew it could eventually lead to another argument again. However, the Spaniard placed a kiss on the Italian's forehead.

"Relax, _mi amor_. I'm not going to kill them! Besides look at Isabella! She's eating Ludwig's hair."

"_Ve~_ That's so cute! I wanna do that too Germany!"

_Oh god. _

Ludwig jumped in horror as he realized Feliciano was advancing towards him with the determination and intent to 'eat' Germany's hair. Why on earth would Feliciano consider the idea of eating his hair? And why was Antonio cheering him on? Oh scratch that, Antonio was busy hugging Romano now.

"Do it you idiot! For the sake of Christmas!" Romano yelled, his eyes glinting with revenge while prying himself off of the Spaniard's grasps.

Meanwhile, Ludwig could feel the tiny arms and legs of the turtles as they began to climbing on the German. All four turtles were busy gnawing on his clothes now. Only Feliciano remained. Except that the North Italian lunged towards Ludwig, sending the couple onto the ground.

"Ve~ Ve~" _Chomp._

This had to be the worst Christmas Eve ever.

* * *

_Väståboland, Finland_

It was Finland's job to uphold the tradition of spreading presents to the world-even if it meant to leaving Su-san for the night. It was nearing Christmas Eve and he couldn't afford to waste anymore time. Giving his son Sealand a good night kiss, Finland dressed himself in the traditional suit. He had to admit, it looked quite odd on him.

The traditional garment wasn't your average Santa suit-it held memories of the previous Christmases for centuries. Although, Finland had to admit, it packed quite an amount of weight onto him. A small white dog nudged against his leg and whimpered.

"Oh Hanatamago, you can't come with me. I have to go and bring presents to everyone. But I'll be back before dawn~" Finland had to admit. It was hard resisting Hanatamago's pleading face.

"Y'u goin' T'no?" Warm, strong arms embraced Finland's small figure. _Oh Su-san. You don't have to be so protective. _Finland knew that Sweden hadn't forgotten that Christmas Eve two years ago especially when France-

It sent shivers through his body just thinking about it.

"Wish me luck Su-san?"

"Of 'ourse."

In return Finland placed a soft kiss on his lover and climbed on his sleigh.

The spirit of Christmas Eve was just _moments_ away.

* * *

_Ottawa, Canada_

"So what do you think _Matthieu?_"

A satisfied Frenchman propped himself comfortably upon the bed, sipping wine while looking at a cheesy French romance novel. Beside him, a Canadian laid sprawled on the bed still panting and gasping for breath.

"Oh shut up Francis." The Canadian croaked, exhausted and completely worn out.

"Oui, oui _mon cheri_."

France smiled.

This was one _magnifique_ Christmas Eve.

One thing for sure though, he wasn't _done_ with Matthieu yet.

* * *

**Ve~Ve~ What did you guys think of it? I totally loved the whole Franada thing-I just had to add it in there. I'm hoping to get the next prompt 'Christmas Day' up by tomorrow or the next few days. Review? **


	6. Christmas Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Denmark's axe...**

**Thanks for the awesome reviews! I really appreciated 3 This prompt is kinda continued from the Christmas Eve prompt~ The pairings are Denmark/Norway, USUK, Lithuania/Poland, slight France/Canada. ****I know its a little late but hope you enjoy it!**

**Rough Translations: _Matthieu_-Matthew aka Canada, _mon dieu_-Oh god!  
**

**Okay then...Let's get on with the show :)**

**

* * *

****Christmas Day**

_The morning of Christmas brought widespread joy to children alike. For all the things they had wished for Christmas were right before their eyes. On this day, countries celebrate among friends and family. There was one thing all nations knew for sure; none of them would ever forget the true meaning of Christmas Day. _

_

* * *

_

_Copenhagen, Denmark_

On such a holiday like Christmas, there was always common sight in the city of Copenhagen- the obnoxious dancing and commotions of their Danish nation.

"_IT'S CHRISTMAS DAY NOR!" _

"For the last time already _shut up_." Norway rolled his eyes. The hyperactive nation was currently dancing with some stupid telephone pole. It seemed as if Christmas Day always killed a few of Denmark's brain cells or something.

"No! I'll never shut up!"

"Oh you can _Danmark_. Just try me." The Danish man shivered slightly. Whenever Norway called him that, it usually meant that he was getting pissed off or something.

However, Norway did call him that once during their amazing 'love-making' sessions. Either way, Denmark thought it was kinda kinky. But right now wasn't the time to think about that. It was Christmas for god's sake! He was so ready to party on and drink!

"But, its _Christmas _Nor! I can't shut up, not even your monsters could stop me on a perfect day like this!"

Clearly, Denmark underestimated the power of his summoning creatures. Norway considered summoning one just to beat some good sense into the taller nation, but decided against it. He would teach him a lesson later.

"Look at me~ I'm _dancing_ with Santa~"

_Dear god. No. _Well, apparently it was possible to get high from celebrating Christmas. And clearly Denmark was too because dancing with a_ fire hydrant _isn't really considered to be a normal activity.

"You're dancing with a fire hydrant. Obviously there's something wrong with you."

Denmark only grinned back. Not even Norway's snide remarks could ruin his Christmas.

Norway mentally hit himself. It was impossible to spend their day together now without him trying to beat the life out of Denmark. Never mind that, the Norweign knew things would somehow turn well. It was Christmas after all, even a superstitious man like him believed it.

"Hehe…Come here Nor! Lemme give you a hug!"

But first things first, Norway needed a beer.

* * *

_London, England_

"_**A tea set?**_"

"_Git._ You don't even like it."

England huffed and turned his head away with annoyance. He had tried getting America something useful this year and is this how America thanked him?

Bloody ignorant _prat._

_Bloody Christmas_. England knew that he shouldn't have spoiled his former colony with gifts. The consequences would always come right back to him.

"Hey, England?" A hand waved around in front of him. No doubt it was America trying to get his attention back.

"Yo Iggy? I really like it." The older nation tensed up a bit. Why did the American always call him that? The annoyed expression on his face had been replaced with a slight flush. Embarrassed, England slowly glanced back at America. The American stared back at him with bright blue eyes, eager and thankful.

_Why did America have to be so bloody sincere? And speaking of which, how did he grow up to such a handsome bloke? _

"You're bloody welcome America." England coughed and straightened his shirt. Sometimes the shorter nation hadn't had the slightest clue as to why he was always so flustered around his former colony.

"Here's my gift England." Raising his eyebrows, England stared questioningly at the finely wrapped present before him.

"..Don't worry! It's not something inconvenient or stupid like that. Trust me."

_Trust me. _England really hadn't had a choice did he?

Besides they were _lovers_ even though he didn't like to admit it. The former empire tore the wrappings away and was shocked by the sight of his present.

There was a small beautifully carved sewing box made from wood along with a knitted sweater. Green, England had noted, it was kind of his signature color. Opening the wooden chest, England was dumbfounded to see colorful spools of thread- shades of red, violet and green along with new sewing needles. It felt a bit too much for the British man to handle.

Moving on, England eyed the green sweater. It was obvious that the sweater had been knitted with effort and care even if there were a few mistakes. It amazed the former empire how dedicated America was. To many nations, the American never had the patience to finish assignments. England embraced the sweater tightly and smiled affectionately towards America.

England knew for one thing for sure, he was completely mistaken about America.

"What do you think of it Iggy? I know there's a few mistakes here and there, believe me I tried-"

"Of course I believe you. Now shut up and kiss me you tosser."

America grinned and scooped England into a _mind-blowing_ kiss. Amazing things do happen on Christmas Day after all.

* * *

_Warsaw, Poland_

"Oh my god! Like you got me a pink pony Toris~"

"Ah, well you're welcome-"

"I love you, like so much! Christmas is like amazing because of you~ How did you know that I liked pink ponies?"

With a giggle, Feliks leaped towards the surprised nation, knocking the two of them to the ground. Beside them, the 'pink' ponies stared confused and frightened at their exchange. Toris propped himself up and brushed Feliks' smooth cheek lovingly.

He had to admit that he had kind of expected that reaction from the Polish nation. Feliks glanced shyly in return, his breathing soft and gentle against the other nation's cheeks.

However, Toris stiffened as he glanced at the figures behind Feliks.

"What are you, like looking at Toris?" Feliks turned his head in curiosity. Luckily Toris pulled the Polish nation into embrace and averted Feliks' attention away from the figures.

"O-Oh...nothing really."

"You're, like, so sweet Toris."

"Lets get back to opening presents shall we?"

Little did he realize the figures were of certain two jealous Baltic nations....

* * *

_Paris, France._

Francis awoke with youthfulness he hadn't felt in centuries. The Frenchman couldn't seem to place his head to where he was. France looked around confused, why was he back home? At least he had a wonderful time yesterday. Last night was wild and thrilling yet a bit fuzzy on the edges.

"Lets see...who did I take my revenge on?"

Francis thought back. He did remember taking advantage of a sleepy Canadian, which France smirked softly at the memory of making 'love' to Matthieu. The Frenchman knew that after his 'session' with Matthieu, he had went back to the Baltic Nations for revenge. The thought of Latvia and Estonia, both half-naked and ashamed satisfied him. Then his visit to Seychelles and Greece were fantastic until Turkey had to ruin it.

He did remember his attempt to visit Russia. For some reason Belarus was there instead at the time and had served him a drink. France knew that menacing woman must have put something in his drink because he couldn't really feel his left arm. It didn't matter anyways, the Frenchman never wanted to talk to her again. Then what happened next?

Oh yes, he did recall paying a visit to Antonio and the Vargas brothers.

Dammit though, why did Germany have to be there? Francis cringed at the memory yesterday. He could have stripped the two brothers with Antonio's help! He felt a sting on his forehead, it was rather odd, he didn't seem to remember-

_Mon Dieu!_ Germany was the one who hit him!

France made a note to bring maid outfits for Ludwig for his little visit to Germany.

A brightly wrapped gift caught Francis' attention; the Frenchman didn't remember getting any presents from anyone last night-they were all running away from him in the first place. Picking the gift up, Francis read the note attached to the present.

_Dear France, _

_I heard you've been naughty this year. I know this for a fact because your fellow nations have told me how much of a perverted nation you are. However, I'm letting you go on this one if you can find me pictures of that cute little Hungary. Oh add in Austria too okay? That'd be awesome. Anyways, enjoy your gift France!_

_Merry Christmas,_

_Santa_

_P.S. If you do get those photos, I'll send you all my awesome pictures of Germany and Italy-kun!  
_

France smirked.

"So much for blowing your cover _Santa_."

* * *

_Meanwhile...._

_Berlin, Germany_

A lone figure sat comfortably on the furnished chair, fiddling with the computer keyboard while petting his beloved pet chick.

_'You've got mail'_

"Chirp?"

"Kesese~ Christmas has just _started_ my friend. "

* * *

**Finished! Haha! Guess who's the big bad guy now? Anyways, what did you guys think of it? Review? **

**France: _Mon cheri -blows kisses- _  
**

**America: Eww.  
**

**England: -slaps France- Oh sod it frog. **


End file.
